


120 minutes

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, F/M, L.A, Lovers, Lunch hour, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is back from L.A and you just have to see him. You leave work early to fuck his brains out. I don't know what I think of this, it's not something I'd usually write but write it I did. It's just shameless dirty smut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	120 minutes

It's been over a month but he's back from L.A, he arrived this morning and phoned me while I was at work. I made my excuses and left early promising to work late.

He pushes me up against the door, takes his hand to my throat and kisses me. I am already unbuckling his belt, I have been waiting for this cock for too long. I kneel before him, licking and sucking, nice and slow. He loves it when I use my tongue along the underside, making it last....I could do this all day. He stops me, wants me to walk to the other side of the room so he can watch. He likes the stockings. He likes my arse in the lacey knickers.

He follows me to the sofa and before I've even placed my hands down on the cushions, my knickers are around my ankles and he's fucking me over the arm rest, slapping my arse. I'm close, my legs shake so I go on my knees again to suck his balls...they taste of my wetness. 

We walk into my bedroom. "New sheets?" he asks.

"Yes. Quite snazzy." 

"Come here, you dirty bitch, show me where..."

I lay back on the bed and spread my legs for him.

Now he is on his knees on the floor, licking and sucking my clit while his fingers are deep inside me. He knows exactly how to make me cum and he's pretty swift with the condom, rolling it down his thick length while his eyes never leave the sight of my cunt. He pulls my legs over his shoulders, then pushes my knees back to the mattress. Oh, fuck! This is so deep, so good...

I am flushed and trying to stifle my moans so I pull a pillow over my face. Tom tosses it aside and covers my mouth with his hand. I can barely breathe...he's fucking me so hard. He slaps my face with his other hand and I can't contain it, I cum hard as he pounds into me, my legs are shaking with the force of it, and I'm trying to control my breathing so I don't pass out..

 

He stops fucking me and I catch a few deep breaths before he turns me over onto my belly. He pulls my hips, raising my arse up while gives me the slowest, deepest thrusts...hitting it every time. I take my hand and start to rub my clit, I am soaking wet. We don't have much more time, but I need something in my arse. I can't take his dick right now, I have to be back at work before three in the afternoon.

I take his hand, bring it to my clit, and rub a couple of his fingers along my cunt allowing my wetness to coat him before pushing them back to my arse. He takes the hint. He likes this, and fingers me while he fucks my pussy pushing me down on the mattress. He's groaning, I'm a mess by now and I'm so thankful I turned up the volume up on the TV downstairs.

I look at my watch. "We have ten minutes."

"I want you to cum in my mouth," I say.

Kneeling back on the bed, he strokes his cock while I watch him, occasionally taking the tip of his cock into my mouth, sucking the pre-cum onto my tongue. He sounds delicious when he cums, and I am nearly over the edge just watching and listening. I get a mouthful. After I lick off his cock, we fall back onto my bed. He gets up, dresses and was gone in 5 minutes promising to pick me up from work later.

It was the best lunch break I've had all week.


End file.
